Have Faith In Thee
by Calfre
Summary: Alma hasn't heard from Ramza in two weeks, and is worried to death that something has happened. An unexpected letter brings news, and Alma takes on unexpected .... pleasantries... to her best friend, Teta. *Rated R for brief yuri*


Final Fantasy: Faith Within  
  
After a long day had passed, a young woman, around the age of 17, was sadly filled with grief and discontentment. Alma Beoulve stepped uneasily through the tall grass of a secluded field that only the young woman, her elder brother, Ramza and her best friend, Teta had any knowledge about.  
  
The golden sunset filled the vast, grass covered field with it's angelic light. However, Alma couldn't find the pleasurable joy that always flowed through her body at the sight of the sun. Obviously troubled, the young lady halted and sat herself where she stood. The grass felt as lovely as it looked; it's wholesome shapes brisked along gracefully with the crisp air whistling in the field.  
  
"Brother..." Alma thought to herself. "Why did you have to leave me again? When will this pain in my heart subside? Ramza..."  
  
Simply thinking about her brother forced hot tears to swell in her eyes, but could do nothing except to swipe them away with her sleeve and resist sobbing. Ramza and Alma were very close, both mentally, and emotionally. Nothing pleased the young girl more then awaking to a bright smile on her brother's face. With this, nothing discomforted her more then seeing her brother in pain and agony.  
  
"There you are, Alma!" chimed a distant familiar voice. "I thought I would find you here." the feminine voice called out too her.  
  
"Oh, hi Teta." Alma answered apathetically, swallowing the painful lump in her throat and working to force a happy smile for her loyal friend as she crossed through the field.  
  
An unusually cheerful Teta joyfully skipped through the green grass; each of her steps full of energy, her hair breezing through the petty wind that was brisking against her face. The young woman's oak-colored dress drifted freely under her hands which were clasped onto a specific something behind her back as she trotted. Teta anxiously decreased her speed upon arrival, however unsure of what was wrong with Alma. The young cleric's usual joyous movements weren't as active, naturally worrying Teta.  
  
"...Is something the matter?" Teta eagerly asked.  
  
"No, Teta, it's nothing! Really!" Alma hastily answered.  
  
Teta, who was unconvinced, seated herself beside her friend. She was sure of Alma's sorrow, but was determined to find out from her.  
  
"Your voice is different..." affirmed Teta. "Tell me, Alma, what bothers you?"  
  
"Why does it matter?" snapped Alma. "Why are you so chipper?!"  
  
"I am only concerned... Why I..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Teta." Alma stated, unintentionally interrupting her. "I... He didn't even say goodbye, I know Zalbag said it was important but it has been two weeks and I have not received any word from my brother. I mean, Dycedarg surely wouldn't keep any word hidden from me, even if it was tragic. I miss him, I miss him so much..." Alma's voice filling quickly with deep sorrow, but putting up a strong resistance against crying in front of her friend.  
  
Teta placed a delicate hand on her young friend's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "That is why I have come, Alma, I have brought a letter from your brother, Ramza!" Teta smiled, fronting the object she had clasped in her hand. Alma's eyes snapped opened and could only gasp at what she has just heard.  
  
"A letter from my brother?!" Alma cried out. Teta could only respond with a smile and a lady-like nod. Alma quickly snatched the letter and strongly embraced the messenger girl in a tight hug, but then quickly receded, literally tearing open her letter.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Alma shouted with glee, raising up on her knees in front of Teta. "Ramza wrote back!"  
  
"If he was not your brother then he would certainly make a perfect husband." Teta giggled. "I hope you are not teased by the commoners or even your elder brothers about your relationship with Ramza."  
  
"I do not care what they may say." Alma explained. "Dycedarg and Zalbag are mature enough to not make fun of me!"  
  
Teta smiled, patting Alma on her arm, also wishing to hear what her brother had to say. Alma unfolded the creased paper and straightened it out the best she could. She fixed her eyes at the beginning, anxious to find out what he wrote. Ramza's voice seemingly flowed like the wind through her mind as she studied the fine lettering her brother wrote in.  
  
"Dear Alma, How are you, my sister? I apologize that I did not write sooner, Zalbag figured that it was too inconvenient whenever I did find the time. Brother and I have traveled with the soldiers across the continent on a treasure hunt. The rumored item or soldier who went off to play hero have yet to be found, and brother tells me that I am not allowed to inform you of what we are looking for until it has been. At times, I regret having assigned myself to this expedition, because I do not know how long I will be gone. I miss you greatly and I trust you will be able to take care of yourself and others until I return. I also apologize for not telling you goodbye, the so-called "rumored" item was supposedly so important that we had to get to it first. Alma, I will see you in a few days. Take care of Teta, tell her Delita is homesick. Best Wishes Ramza"  
  
\Those words were quite possibly the greatest thing Alma had ever heard. She missed her brother dearly and was overwhelmed at the letter. The emotion was incredible, Alma flung her entire body into Teta, and she began crying happily, uncontrollably, releasing all anger, sorrow, fustration, and sadness that had cursed her for the terrible two weeks. Tears flowed out of her eyes like a rushing fountain. Teta was experiencing both happiness for her friend, and herself, for she too, had received a letter from her own brother, Delita, summing up that he too, was in good health in the hands of Zalbag and his soldiers.  
  
Teta smiled at Alma, and gave her a shy kiss on her head, embracing her as tightly as Alma was to her. The wind raced fiercely across the fields, the grass shifting sideways in the gusty breeze.  
  
Alma's crying had subsided but she tilted her head up to view Teta's equally teary eyes. Her face easily formed a smile, her light-hearted nature flowing strongly through her body and mind once again. She glanced at Teta and spoke sweetly.  
  
"Teta, I've been shy to tell you, but... I've always had this crush on you. Nothing serious, but you're my best friend... Im so happy...." Alma blushed.  
  
Teta didn't freak, infact she turned her head away momentarily, but looked back at her friend. "Prove it." she said, gazing seductively at her.  
  
The usually shy Alma grinned, then she easily leaned foward and softly pursed her lips on her friend's cheek, only offering a small, harmless peck. After feeling the young woman's skin, she couldn't help but to do it again, only she pressed her warm tongue gently against her cheek, and passionately licked her, as if licking a lollipop for the first time. Teta kept a straight face on the outside, but filled with bliss on the inside. As Alma nuzzled against her partner's soft face, Teta rotated her head, and brushed away some of the girl's sun-colored hair out of her friend's face, then placed her own lips on Alma's, meeting intimately. The kiss was sweet and satisfying, almost like candy. Alma, who was completely turned on by the situation, traced a hand from Teta's neck down inbetween her chest, giving one of her breasts a baby squeeze, in hope for a pleasant reaction. Her partner smiled under the kiss.  
  
Teta was shocked at the feel of silk-like skin on her lips, and made no attempt to escape the odd situation. Infact, she moved and wrapped her arms under Alma's shoulders, firmly hugging her.  
  
A small kiss, however had it's tables turned when their ... game... of lip wrestling turned into a tongue fest. Alma's wet tongue slipped and slithered past Teta's teeth and onto hers. Teta returned with her warn tongue against Alma's, whipping past and into her mouth, exchanging the sensuous feeling. Even though the women were both the shy and innocent type, Alma and Teta both have had passionate thoughts for each other before, but never thought it would happen.  
  
The two women's bodies veered to the right from not keeping their balance and the lushious kiss was broken as the two clumsily fell over on their sides, both blushing and laughing at what just happened. Although she abstained from trying to kiss her again, Alma quieted her laughter and shot a look over at Teta, who was smiling and panting after the extremely long first kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Alma spoke after a breif silence. "I'm just... I just couldn't control..."  
  
"Don't... Alma..." Teta responded, perching her finger against the cleric's lips.  
  
"Common..." Alma said reluctantly. "It's getting late, we better get back inside." she told Teta.  
  
Teta nodded her head in agreement, and then she hopped up with Alma. The two glanced at each other for a last time as Alma made sure her brother's letter was with her before they began their small trip back to the castle, hoping to not get caught in the grim and cold night ahead of them. 


End file.
